The Vampire Attacker
by Jazzmie01
Summary: I just all about Delena and my way of them meeting. Also no blood bond way too upsetting and no she didn't date the younger brother first. Really bad summary AWESOME story! It's rated T until further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Adjourned 

I was finally at home from working at the mystic falls grill because it's the best in the place to work in this tiny little town. When I go home every night I look outside my huge window to see the beautiful woods in the back of my house and beautiful night skies. I love doing this because it reminds me that out there is a better life I could have. I was about to turn around when a man scared the mess out me he had blood shot eyes, fangs and veins under his eyes I wanted to scream but, nothing came out because I felt like I know him from some where he then told me.

"You are not going to scream or yell you are going to stay still until said so."

He was looking straight in my eyes like he was trying to control my mind. I was so frightened I just ran into my bathroom but, somehow he was behind me when I turned around after closing the door. I finally screamed when he had me in a tight in brace holding my arms.

"I see you have some type of _verain_ on you let's see no necklace, no bracelet, what do you know you have a ring on let's see is it smells shall we," the vampire man said.

He then snatched my hand up smelled it so creepily that it was like a dog sniffing for a murdered case. He then nodded his head as if I knew what the meant he then grabbed my index finger and snatched the ring off but, scratching my hand in the process drawing my blood. He they shot his head back to my hand grabbing it putting that one finger in his mouth moaning. Him doing that made me go unconscious I then woke up in a car in the passenger side with a pain in my finger just a little cut. But, in my wrist I looked and almost fainted again because it was dry blood with two teeth punctures in it with this crazy man looking at me with a smirk.

"You finally woke up there's some napkins and a bottle of water in the glove compartment if you want to clean that wrist up"

"Where are we?"

"If I told you I will have to kill you and we both know I would love to drain you."

I then stop talking completely I didn't know what to do should I open the door and drop and roll. Should I seduce him and make him crash there were multiple things I wanted to do but, I knew what he was but, I don't think that's going to stop me. Sooner or later I'm going to do something that will make him mad or make him happy.

"What's going in on in that pretty little head of your seems like you're in deep thought," he said.

"Hmmmmm if I told you I might get _drained_ as you call it."

"Well how about I give you a freebee you can ask me simple questions and I will answer scout honor," he gestured the sign with that fine, annoying smirk.

"Ok, ummm what are you?"

"Honey you know what I am bet you can guess it like a movie that has a guy named Edward except I'm the mean kind."

"You're….A….VAMPIRE!"

"Why so shocked babe you could honestly tell when I was at your house"

"How did you get into my house the only one that lives with me is my brother…..._Jeremy_"

"Now you're getting at it next question."

I just knew that him saying that with that huge smile not a grin and him calling me babe and honey. I just knew that it's going to be a long ride while I'm here because he is so cocky.

Author's note.

Don't worry I haven't given up on my secret life fan fiction. I'm just in a writer's block because every time I get something I say "No it's not good enough" I know I know I'm hard on myself. But, don't worry I'm going to put it up maybe on my birthday which is the first of February but, this maybe this weekend or not next week Tuesday for sure.


	2. Chapter 2: U should had known better

CHAPTER 2: U should known better 

Author's note: Ok soooo here is the next chapter I am so happy to the people that reviewed and add as favorite author and favorite story you don't know what that mean to me but if you could just hit that review button and write it's nice or something. Also it you have something bad to say don't do anything get off my story because I don't dis anyone's so don't do it to me. Now enough of me talking enjoy this chapter. -Jazzmie Previously Chapter  _"Ok, ummm what are you?"_

"_Honey you know what I am bet you can guess it like a movie that has a guy named Edward except I'm the mean kind."_

"_You're….A….VAMPIRE!"_

"_Why so shocked babe you could honestly tell when I was at your house"_

"_How did you get into my house the only one that lives with me is my brother…...Jeremy"_

"_Now you're getting at it next question." _

_I just knew that him saying that with that huge smile not a grin and him calling me babe and honey. I just knew that it's going to be a long ride while I'm here because he is so cocky._

Chapter 2 "So since you're a vampire how old are you?"

"You're seriously asking my age when I just kidnapped you."

"I was trying not to think about it you crazy psychopathic lunatic of a vampire!"

"Are you sure you want to know why."

"Well considering I'm stuck with you I might as well."

"You probably won't remember any because I compelled you after but, after I saved you from the car accident 3 years ago I left Mystic Falls. I didn't want another Katherine in my life even if you said your name is Elena. I felt the eager to get to know you but, my gut was to leave so after I met you in the woods and saved you because your dad told me to I left right after that. I'm actually happy you didn't meet any vampire including my brother being the ripper in all."

"Wait so you saving me is some kind of way for you to kidnap me and for me to pay you back because otherwise I would rather die!" That's when I unlocked the door and jumped out not even tucking and rolling.

_Elena's Dream_

I woke up on a hill with the sun shining brightly with my mom next to me.

"Mom?"

"Yes my lovely daughter."

"Where am I mom all I remember was jumping out of this vampire's car?"

"I know honey listen your just asleep but, I have to tell you something important now you listen you have to follow his orders because even if I think its wrong he saved my baby girl. I'm not saying seduce him or fall in love with him but, here him out ok I promise he's trying to keep you safe."

"Mom from what and how do I know if what you're saying is real."

"Honey you have to ask him and remember when you were twelve and you had this crush on some guy in your grade and you ask for make-up."

"Yeah."

"But, remember I'm the only one that knows besides Caroline and Bonnie."

"So it really is you."

"Of course it's me sweetie."

"I miss you soooo much." I cried through tears.

"Baby I miss you too but you're going to be wake up soon but, remember I will always come in yours dream when you're in need and just to say I love you bye bye."

_End of Dream_

"Uhhhhhhh" I said my head was killing me it felt like I had been ran over by a tow truck. I rolled over to see the vampire staring at me. "Ahhhhhhhhh what are you doing in…. what is this a bed with no shirt on and where are we."

"Ohhh please don't act like you weren't just dreaming of me and yes it's a bed with your little dumb stunt you pulled you're lucky I didn't just leave you there."

"Why am I not in my clothes but, in different ones? Wait you did not do what I think you did."

"I had to make sure there was no broken bones before I gave you my blood and they were dirty I might add I liked what I saw."

"You're such a pig."

"No I'm a vampire and take a shower there's new clothes in there so then we can leave."

"Before I go I have to ask you a question what your name I don't like calling you just a vampire."

"Well if you must know my name is Damon Salvatore _Elena_."

"Well _Damon_ I'm going to take a shower do not come in."

"I was going to but for you I will sit here and listen scouts honor." Gesturing the sign smirking

"You won't listen and why scouts honor did you always wanted to be one but, was lurking around killing people instead."

"I might, might not I will tell you everything after you take a shower."

Fine _Damon_!" she said flirtatiously

Authors note: I hope this is enough until Wednesday that's when I hoping to put up the next chapter. Please click that review it only takes a few minutes to say you enjoy it. But, no dis-review please including if you're too scared to put up your real name including if you put up guest also if you would check out Vampires, Hybirds,and humans, oh my it's sooo good to be a preview I know the writer and she got mad skills check it out for me she will be putting up the real chapter soon I promise.


End file.
